Syl Apps III
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, PA | career_start = 1999 | career_end = 2003 | website = }} Syl Apps III (born June 2, 1976 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) is the grandson of Toronto Maple Leafs captain Syl Apps and the son of Pittsburgh Penguins player Syl Apps, Jr.. Playing career As a teenager, he was coached by Brian Conacher, son of Toronto Maple Leafs legend Lionel Conacher at Upper Canada College. As the Puck Turns: A Personal Journey Through the World of Hockey, by Brian Conacher, p. 206, John Wiley and Sons, Mississauga, ON, 2007, ISBN 978-0-470-15295-9 Before playing for the Princeton Tigers, Apps played for the St. Michael's Buzzers in 1994-95.St. Michael’s College, 100 Years of Pucks and Prayers, p.215, Kevin Shea with Larry Colle and Paul Patskou, Fenn Publishing, Bolton, Ontario, Canada, 2008, ISBN 978-1-55168-348-5 Princeton Apps III was a four time letter winner at Princeton. In addition, he was captain of the Princeton Tigers during the 1998-99 season. As of the 2009-10 Princeton season, Apps is 35th on the Tigers all-time scoring list. For his career, Apps played in 122 games, scored 30 goals and registered 41 assists for a career total of 71. Apps ranks 11th in most games played in a career at Princeton, while he is tied for second overall in most postseason games played in a career with 19. On March 21, 1998, Apps scored the game winning goal that ended the third longest Princeton game. The game lasted 80:48, and Princeton defeated Clarkson by a score of 5-4 to claim the ECAC Championship.http://www.goprincetontigers.com/pdf3/78765.pdf?SPSID=54358&SPID=4264&DB_OEM_ID=10600 Professional On July 22, 1999, Apps III was signed as a Free Agent by the Toronto Maple Leafs.http://www.princeton.edu/pr/news/99/c/0728.htm Apps would play in the American Hockey League with the St. John’s Maple Leafshttp://olympics.thestar.com/2010/article/760376--gillian-apps-born-with-hockey-in-her-veins, Norfolk Admirals, and Springfield Falcons http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/leagues/seasons/teams/0003042002.html. He would also play in the East Coast Hockey League with the Jackson Bandits, and the Trenton Titans. As a member of the Trenton Titans, Apps was the team captain. http://www.nhl.com/intheslot/read/impact/april/apps.html Career stats http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?pid=25078 Awards and honors *Letterwinner (Princeton University): 1995-96, 1996-97, 1997-98, 1998-99https://admin.xosn.com/fls/10600/pdf/MIH_Record_Book_09.pdf *Richard F. Vaughan Cup (awarded annually to that varsity player who best exemplifies perseverance and dedication to Princeton Hockey), 1999 *Second Team All-Ivy, 1999 *Honorable Mention All-Ivy, 1998 *Academic All-Ivy 1998, 1999 *ECAC Defensive Forward of the Year, 1999 *1998 ECAC All-Tournament Team Personal His sister Gillian Apps won gold medals with the Canadian Olympic women's ice hockey teams in 2006 and 2010.Collins gem Hockey Facts and Stats 2009-10, p.16, Andrew Podnieks, Harper Collins Publishers Ltd, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55468-621-6 His other sister, Amy Apps, was a member of the Canadian National women’s Soccer teamhttp://www.canadasoccer.com/players/profile.asp?playerid=420 and an OUA All Star in 1998 and 1999.http://oua.ca.ismmedia.com/ISM2/Archives/W%20Soccer/All-Stars.pdf His cousin, Darren Barber, won a gold medal in coxed eights at the 1992 Summer Olympics in Barcelona, as a member of the Canadian team.Profile: Darren Barber sports.reference.com (Retrieved on 12 December 2008) Barber also competed at the 1996 Summer Olympics in Atlanta, where he finished 4th. References Category:Born in 1976 Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Norfolk Admirals player Category:St. John's Maple Leafs player Category:Jackson Bandits players Category:Trenton Titans player